Conventionally, there has been known, as a management device that is configured to manage power consumption by a load, a device that is configured to display the amount of consumed power from the start time of an object period to the present time (a prescribed time point within the object period) and a target value of the amount of power to be consumed in the object period.
However, as shown in FIG. 11, the above-mentioned device only displays the amount of consumed power and the target value on a single display screen. For this reason, a user needs to see the display screen displaying the amount of consumed power and the target value, and confirm whether or not the amount of consumed power is over the target value, and be conscious of how much daily power consumption should be suppressed in order to achieve a target. That is, since the above-mentioned device entrusts to the user all of energy-saving operations of achieving the target, there is a problem that the operations of the above-mentioned device are not directly linked with practice of energy-saving activities.
As a means of solving the above-mentioned problem, there has been known a device that is configured to determine an energy-saving technique (described later) based on a target achievement level, which indicates the rate of the amount of consumed power to a target value (for example, JP 2011-197797 A, hereinafter referred to as a “document 1”).
The device described in the document 1 is configured to calculate the target achievement level based on the target value and the amount of consumed power that are measured by a power measuring portion, and then determine the energy-saving technique based on this target achievement level. Here, the energy-saving technique has at least one of an apparatus control to an apparatus and information notification to a user.
However, the conventional device described in the document 1 is configured to determine the energy-saving technique based on the target achievement level under the same standard at all of time points in an object period. For this reason, the device described in the document 1 has a problem that processing suitable for each time point in the object period could not be performed towards the target achievement.
For example, in the case where the amount of consumed power approaches the target value, in a time period close to the end of the object period, the target can be achieved only by changing a little the operation of the apparatus so that the energy-saving is performed. On the other hand, in the initial period of the object period, the target cannot be achieved if the operation of the apparatus is made not to stop. However, since determining the energy-saving technique under the same standard in the initial period and the time period close to the end of the object period, the device described in the document 1 controls to reduce the future amount of power to be consumed more than necessary in the time period close to the end of the object period, and then raises a user's dissatisfaction. On the other hand, in the initial period of the object period, the device cannot reduce the future amount of power to be consumed sufficiently, and then cannot achieve the target.